songofvalourfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the ability of select individuals to manipulate the energy surrounding them. This grants them special abilities such as being able to heal living beings, move objects, and set objects, and sometimes people, aflame. Origin: In Ancient times, the mages from the original inhabitants of Valor used energy from the nature to summon spells. But over time, due to technological advancements, humans lost touch with nature and so did their ability to perform magic until they found a new source of energy for the mages. Some elves are reportedly still able to get energy from nature. Nowadays all human mages use a mineral called white crystal to derive energy to perform magic. Mages: Magic is only able to be performed by select individuals and is hereditary. Religions say that thousands of years ago, the greatest servants of the Gods and their offspring were granted the ability to perform magic. Irreligious people just attribute it to evolution. If two mages have an offspring, the child will always be a mage. If one mage and one non-mage have an offspring, the child only has about 20% of being a mage. In the case of two non-mages (most people) having a child, the child will never be a mage. Usage: The most common way to use magic is to use a staff. A staff enhances a mage's power considerably and are preferred by most mages. Mages are also able to use magic by using their hands, but this is very limited, especially in combat. Healers do tend to prefer their hands over a staff in most cases. There is also the use of ancient rituals which is used for very powerful enchantments and spells. But this requires a lot of mages, knowledge and white crystals. Limitations: Magic at its best can be really destructive and powerful, as history turns out that entire cities have been destroyed by the combined efforts of mages. But the power of magic is heavily dependent on the situation, the spellcaster and materials readily available. There are also limitations for all individual mages; * An individual mage only has a limited range * Once out of energy and no white crystals available, a mage's power is basically gone * To become even remotely effective a mage needs years of training at the very least * A mage lives considerably shorter due to the toxic nature of white crystals. A mage past 55 is a rarity. This does not apply does who derive energy from nature Schools: In most nations, mages align themselves after basic trainin with one of the schools. Whilst they can choose to not do this, it is rarely ever done since a specialisation is needed to get any sort of occupation later on in live. The following schools are known. * Healing * Necromancy * Nature * Ancient * Dark The school of dark magic school is banned from being taught in all realms due to the very controversial nature of it. It involves summoning of demons, energy derived from blood and the overall dark nature of it. Those who are caught practicing or teaching it are killed on the spot.